Always and Forever*~
by Fallen Angel From Heaven
Summary: just sum argueing no bad words or nething MIMATO!! very fluffy and i think i could have made it better but it was late...o and the identies of the ppl in Who the skies cry for are in here! newayz again very cheesy Mimato!! ^.^ have fun


  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon nor will I ever for the matter (its quite   
unlikely unless I know the owners daughter or son and they decide 2 give it   
2 me) and i don't own the song either   
  
  
Authors Note: For those of you who read my other fic Who the Skis Cry for, I'm  
guessing you guys might wanna know whos who and such and such. Ok the girl   
was Mimi (as most of u guessed) and the guy well..it started out as Matt turned  
into Tai and turned back into Matt...hehe (I'm bad at writing Izzy or Jyou)   
Newayz on with da Fic its Mimato! (u'll notice my fics will revolve around   
Mimato Michi and other odd pairs like Takimi and Jyora and rarer but not   
unknown stuff) o and the song is Westlife "I don't wanna fight" if ne1 can   
tell me how 2 make the song itallicy i'll b forever grateful...until then  
u'll hafta guess where it starts...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~*Always and Forever*~  
  
  
  
Yamato Ishida hit the punching bag angrily, releasing his frustrations of the   
day into the stuffed bag. With a sob his last punch fell weakly. Leaning   
against the bag and resting his head against it, he breathed hard thinking   
about the past events.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"I can't take this Yamato! I can't stand having my entire life on display for  
the public, with all these people telling me what's going on in MY personal   
life." she cried her entire body shaking with emotion, "oh Yamato... when we  
argue the entire school knows! When we're not together people assume we're   
angry at each other! Then there are these rumors...I can't even tell if they're   
true!"   
"That's the problem Meems! You don't trust me!" Yamato defended  
"How can I!?! You have girls throwing themselves at your feet!" she argued.   
"You have the same problem if you haven't noticed! Its not like you don't give   
them attention! I mean just look at Taichi every time we argue you run to him!   
Straight into his comforting arms" He countered spitefully knowing perfectly   
well that she always thought of Tai as an older brother just like Hikari and   
Takeru though of her as an older sister.  
FWAP! "How could you even think of bringing that up!" she sobbed.  
Gently touching his face Yamato winced at the stinging pain in his cheek as the  
girl he loved cried in front of him. She looked up at him with her sad eyes and   
whispered something quietly unlike there other arguments where they left in   
furies and frustration she left with an almost calm but sad way whispering  
three words that almost scared him "Good Bye Yamato."   
  
*END FLASH BACK*  
  
He tried calling her, but she wouldn't answer her phone. He then tried calling   
Tai, but Hikari said he was out playing soccer with Daisuke. Yamato was   
frustrated so he had gone to the gym, but that did not help all he had done was   
make his knuckles sore. He had a concert that night and he was not in the mood   
to sing. Toweling off and heading to his car he remembered the first day he   
asked her out. He had done it in front of the entire school and was so nervous.  
Many guys and girls we're disappointed from this event. He remembered the look of pure joy in her eyes, they were so close from then on, but then it started. The rumors began to show up "Matt made out with some girl!" "Mimi went out with that guy!" "They had a huge fight and Matt's gonna break up with Mimi!" The rumors tore them apart and now this one was the worse … they said that not only had Matt gone out with this girl but also he "slid home."   
  
When Matt got to his apartment his mind was swimming with questions. "who   
started this?" "Why did they start it?" "Will I be able to fix it?" "Will she   
come back to me?" Sitting down on his couch with a cup of coffee, Matt began   
to write. He wrote down what he was feeling, what he thought, he wrote   
everything and turned it into a new song for his group.  
  
He called Tai again leaving a message with Hikari saying he needed Tai to bring   
Mimi to the concert tonight, he hoped that he would agree...Now all he could   
hope was that Mimi would come. Getting ready for the concert he quickly looked   
over the song and hoped she would get the message.  
  
When he got to the club it was packed with people. Ducking in the back entrance  
he quickly headed backstage handing out the new song. He looked out to see if   
she was there yet, but there was still no sign.  
  
Nearing Showtime he began to worry that they wouldn't show, when with a sigh of  
relief he saw Tai entering dragging Mimi with him. Smiling as the group set up   
Yamato prepared the new song. As the curtain was raised and the front row   
cheered Yamato looked out for her. Scanning the crowds of screaming fans he   
finally spotted her at a table in the back. Taking the microphone he gave a   
large smile "Hey Odaiba! We have a new song that we'd like to perform!" He   
screamed, looking straight at Mimi, "and its dedicated to the one special girl   
in my life, forever and always!"  
  
*I can't sleep, everything I ever knew   
Is a lie without you   
I can't breathe when my heart has broke in two   
There's no beat without you   
  
You're not gone but you're not here   
At least that's the way it seems tonight   
If we could try to end these wars   
I know that we can make it right   
Cos baby...   
  
I don't wanna fight no more   
I forgot what we were fighting for   
And this loneliness that's in my heart   
Won't let me be apart from you   
I don't wanna have to try   
Girl to live without you in my life   
So I'm hoping we can start tonight   
Cos I don't wanna fight no more   
  
How can I leave, when everything that I adore   
And everything I'm living for   
Girl it's in you   
I can't dream, sleepless nights   
have got me bad   
The only dream I ever had is   
being with you   
  
I know that we can make it right   
It's gonna take a little time   
Let's not leave ourselves with no way out   
Let's not cross that line   
  
I don't wanna fight no more   
I forgot what we were fighting for   
And this loneliness that's in my heart   
Won't let me be apart from you   
I don't wanna have to try   
Girl to live without you in my life   
So I'm hoping we can start tonight   
Cos I don't wanna fight no more   
  
Remember that I made a vow that I would never let you go   
I meant it then, I meant it now   
And I wanna tell you so   
I don't wanna fight no more   
I forgot what we were fighting for   
And this loneliness that's in my heart   
Won't let me be apart from you   
I don't wanna have to try   
Girl to live without you in my life   
So I'm hoping we can start tonight   
Cos I don't wanna fight no more*  
  
  
Throughout the entire song Yamato never took his eyes off her and he saw again   
that look of pure joy. With a huge smile he stepped of the stage and pushed his   
ways through the fans going straight for Mimi, swooping her up into his arms and  
giving her a hug and a kiss whispering quietly in her ear "I love you Mimi   
Tachikawa, forever and always" Mimi pulled away looking deep into Yamato's   
eyes whispering back "I love you too Yamato Ishida always and forever."   
  
  
  
  
  
~*FIN*~  
  
  
  
  
End Comments: So whaddya think? personally I think this was all fluffy and I   
could have made it way better..but it was late and i didn't feel like writing   
much...heh well please r&r...I might rewrite and re post this (the original   
which this is not was way worse) Newayz hope u enjoyed ^.^ ~Arigato 


End file.
